


take my life, take my soul

by allpowerfullou



Series: one thousand words [4]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, I'M SCREAMING, M/M, Not Beta Read, So much kissing, Their Love Is So, This series is making me ship them a lot more than I ever thought I would???, Written for a Picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it takes a lot of effort for chanyeol and baekhyun's schedules to sync up</p>
            </blockquote>





	take my life, take my soul

**Author's Note:**

> based off the fourth photo from [this fanart](http://harryaches.tumblr.com/post/117947153567) (art credit [skirt1127](https://twitter.com/skirt1127) on twitter)

Chanyeol looked up from where he was restocking the novels in the biography section when he heard the familiar ding of the doors. He waited for a moment, to see if someone else was going to greet the customer before sighing, dropping the book with a rather aggressive flourish. His shift was almost over and all he wanted to do was go home and go back to sleep, but clearly Luhan had more important things to worry about than his fucking job. 

He finally popped up from behind the bookshelf, jumping at least three feet in the air when he came face to face with Baekhyun on the opposite side of the short shelf. His arms were crossed, resting on the top of the shelf with his a shit eating grin spread across his face as if he were just waiting for Chanyeol to nearly die of a heat attack. 

Chanyeol was lying in a pile of sharp book glaring up at his boyfriend with a scowl on his face when Luhan decided to bless them both with his presence. 

"Baek, you're here finally. I've been hiding from him all morning because he's been in such a bad mood. Please get him out of my store," the pair talked comfortably, Baekhyun even going far enough to give the other man a hug before both of them turned to look at Chanyeol.

"Baby, you're a mess," Baekhyun sighed, walking around the shelf to help his boyfriend to his feet, not wasting any time to push up against him and give him a lingering kiss. 

He pulled away with a little nip to Chanyeol's lower lip. His hands were spread across Chanyeol's hips, mostly to help support himself as he balanced on his tippy toes to comfortably kiss his boyfriend. He stayed their for a minute, a smile slowly spreading across his face as his eyes roamed over his boyfriend. 

"Luhan said I can steal you early," Baekhyun wriggled his eyebrows playfully and voice low as if the the small blonde couldn't hear them. 

"Please go makeout somewhere else. I'm trying to run a professional establishment here."

"What? You and that one guy fucked in the chil-- Oh! Baekhyun what wa--" the elder groaned, pinching Chanyeol's side before sealing his lips in another kiss. A laugh bubbled out of his chest, as he pulled away, eyes shining. 

"Maybe you shouldn't bite the hand that feeds?" he offered, finally lowering himself to give his calves a break but keeping his hands firm on the bigger man's hips. "Come on, we have things to do today. It's supposed to be the last really warm day of the year."

Baekhyun giggled, turning away from his boyfriend to smile at Chanyeol's boss, "I'll more than happy to take this off your hands." He gestured flippantly in Chanyeol's direction before slotting their hands together and quickly tugging him away. Greedy to have his boyfriend to himself. Chanyeol followed without complaint, waving to Luhan in thanks before the pair were outside in the warm sun. 

"I even rode my bike here today so we could exercise and hang out at the same time. Look at us, we're one of those healthy couples that doesn't eat pizza weekly," the elder teased, undoing the lock on his bike and quickly throwing his leg over. 

He actually did have a list of things to do, pay a bill, pick up his paycheck, buy some food, the basics. And Chanyeol never minded. It probably would've been easier for Baekhyun do all of that throughout the week on his way to and from work, but it was more fun with his boyfriend. 

Chanyeol followed suit, undoing the chain wrapped around his bike as he hopped on, immediately making a break for it. He heard Baekhyun whine in the distance, a light airy sound that had Chanyeol looking back at him and grinning. And they were off. 

When Baekhyun caught up, Chanyeol gave in and paced him. The streets weren't that crowded considering most people were at school or work, and they could ride side by side without having to worry about running someone over. Baekhyun felt a nudge against his arm looking down only to see Chanyeol's extended arm and open palm. An invitation. The elder grabbed Chanyeol's hand without hesitation, lacing their fingers together as they rode side by side. 

"I definitely think you're smitten, Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun offered, his tone teasing but he was positively gleaming with adoration.

"I think love is the word you're looking for. You got me hooked, Baek. What can I say?" he gave Baekhyun;s hand a little squeeze as he beamed at the other, loving the blush that spread across his cheekbones. 

"You're so gross. And because I love it so much I'm even going to feed you after I pay the water and electricity," they both laughed as if it were some inside joke, but it was just feelings. 

It was hard for them to act like their hearts weren't on their sleeves when they worked so well together.

They pulled up outside of Baekhyun's building, both of them staring at it's intimidating stature. He could've gotten direct deposit, but he liked having the excuse to go out and pick up the check with his boyfriend in tow. He wanted to show off what was his, staring down everyone in his office with challenging eyes as he paraded the younger through. 

"Hey, Baek," Chanyeol mumbled as they were stopped to dismount their bikes outside.

The elder turned his head with a curious gaze, only to be caught off guard when Chanyeol slung an arm around his shoulder, grabbing his hand and pulling him in for a kiss. He gasped into Chanyeol's mouth, not even minding the small show they were putting on for people passing by. The kiss was a little more than innocent, but they'd done a lot worse in public. The most that happened was Baekhyun's heart picking up it's pace, thudding madly in his chest as his bike wobbled tediously beneath him. He wanted to let go of it completely and just climb into his boyfriend's arm, but Chanyeol was already pulling away. A kiss stupid grin on his face. 

"Let's get your check so you can feed your poor college boyfriend," his voice was playful but rough around the edges, giving away how much Chanyeol was enjoying his kiss. 

"Hey," Baekhyun mumbled as they finally managed to lock their bikes up without him jumping his boyfriend. The younger hummed, taking Baekhyun's smaller hand in is own as they moved to walk into the building. "I love you."


End file.
